Regent High
by SQanonymouse
Summary: Emma is a science teacher, she starts a new job at Regent High School in London. Regina works in the English Department... need I say more? If you like to feel physical pain whilst reading an angsty story full of drama, secret looks and sex, you'll like this. Also, if you've ever fancied your teacher, you'll get it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in London, the underground was crowded and unbearably hot. The carriage was full of serious men in serious suits and business women checking their make up on their phone cameras. Emma was dressed in tight blue jeans, a loose white t-shirt and a long black coat. She'd tried to take the coat off but didn't quite have enough room to get her arms out of the sleeves, her face was pressed up against the back of a very tall man who kept elbowing her to turn the page of a newspaper. She felt her back begin to sweat as she stared up at the underground map, praying it was her stop next.

Eventually they arrived at Camden Town station. She was so relieved to be pushed off the train onto the platform. Following everyone else she made her way up the stairs and out onto the High Street. Camden had always been her favourite place in London, full of creative, interesting people. She felt more at home here than anywhere else. The sun was shining and the air was cool. She put her sunglasses on and made her way down the road to Regent high school. 'Hi Miss', someone shouted. She said hello back but didn't recognise the boy. She was terrible with names and faces but reminded herself this was only her first week at the school. She swiped her pass to get into the main front doors, signed into reception and made her way down the corridor to the science staff room. The corridors were full already and yet she'd got to work much earlier than she should have.

"Morning Emma" said Mr Jones

"Morning", she couldn't remember his first name

"How are things going?"

"Good yeah, I'm really enjoying it. Just getting used to a different pace"

"Oh I'm sure. I worked in America for 2 years and it was a whole different world'

"Tell me about it, I've lived over here for 4 years now and I'm still getting used to it"

'Morning James' said an older lady with beautiful long greying hair

'James, that's it!' she thought. She downed her 2nd coffee of the morning and made small talk until he looked at his watch 'oh shit, duty calls'. They both hurried out the staff room and down to their classrooms. Mrs Orson was sitting on Emma's desk.

'Sorry June, am I late?'

'No, not at all, I'm early today. My bloody husband had me up all last night with his awful snoring. I woke up at 5 and thought I might as well just bloody stay up, so came in early'.

Emma liked June, she'd been helping her settle into the school, she'd sat in a few of Emma's classes to lend some support over her first few days. She was in her 60's but she looked 40. She'd mentioned earlier on in the week that it's teaching that keeps her young. Emma hadn't long celebrated her 30th birthday so desperately hoped this was true.

The morning went quickly, so many new faces. She thought about herself at this age. Awkward, nervous, shy. These kids were street wise, smart, unafraid. She admired them but knew they were not going to make it easy for her. Time seemed to fly, everyone talking and moving at double speed. Emma wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep up. How could it be lunch time already? The corridors were manic. It was like getting the tube at rush hour. She stepped out the classroom holding her empty coffee cup and a mound of paperwork and practically got carried down the corridor by a sea of hungry students. Eventually reaching the staff room she stopped and fumbled for the door handle. All of a sudden, a student, a boy who must have been 6ft and only 14 years old, came charging through the crowd, going the wrong way in a one-way system, all his friends behind him laughing and shouting. He ran straight into Emma, knocking the papers and cup out of her hands and on to the floor. He hadn't even noticed. She bent down to pick everything up and heard a loud voice

'Jason Bryan!', The crowd came to a standstill, you could almost hear a pin drop. Emma quietly carried on picking her papers up

"How dare you barge down this corridor like that. You'll see me after school!'

Emma was embarrassed, should she have shouted? standing up, she looked around and came face to face with the angry teacher. She was a woman in her late 30's. Mid length dark hair, she wore a smart fitted dark red suit with a white shirt underneath. She nodded at Emma, straight faced and carried on walking past. Emma gave her a smile that said 'thank you, sorry, I'm new'. From the children's reaction, she knew this woman was not to be messed with. The corridor was still quiet, nothing but the squeaking of school shoes on the tiled floor. A month had passed so quickly, it was November already. Christmas decorations were already being sold, the weather had changed dramatically. Emma was now experiencing the discomfort of being on the underground wearing a winter coat, scarf and gloves. Sweltering! She eventually learned to take these off before stepping onto the chaotic tube.

It was parents evening night, Emma's first one at Regent high. She was nervous. 4:30 arrived and Emma took her seat.

"Hi Miss Swan", shouted waving children as they dragged their parents into the room. Emma looked across and noticed someone familiar. It was the stern teacher that had shouted in the corridor on her first week. Her name card said "Mrs Mills - English". Emma wondered whether she was indeed married to Mr Mills from the Science department. They're about the same age, she could picture them together. Suddenly, their eyes met. Emma waved and smiled nervously. Mrs Mills just gave the same nod as she did that day in the corridor. Not a smile on her face.

"Ok then", Emma whispered to herself.

After 2 hours of polite, awkward conversation with mostly, disinterested bored parents, she lay her head on the table smiling across the room at June who laughed out loud. June mimed "drink?" to her and Emma nodded her head slowly pulling a sad face. She put on her coat, woolly hat and scarf and followed the crowd outside to the car park.

"oh, come for a drink Regina, we're only going for one", said June

Emma's eyes widened when she noticed it was Mrs Mills who June was inviting.

"No I can't, I have a million things to do"

"Tell her Emma, we're only going for one aren't we", said June

"Yeah", Emma said nervously, this woman made her uncomfortable

"Yeah, come on misery, we're only going to the Dog and Duck, come and have a glass of wine, I haven't seen you for weeks"

"Ok, just one though, I'm driving. let me just tell Luke"

Emma watched as Regina walked across the carpark, she was indeed speaking to Mr Mills, the science teacher. So they were married, she was right.

The Dog and Duck was a little cosy very British pub around the corner from the school. June was yapping away all the way there, telling a story about a very angry disgruntled parent she'd encountered.

They sat at a table by a fireplace. Emma rubbed her cold hands in front of it. June jumped up with her purse "I'll get us a bottle of wine" she said, hitting away a £20 note out of Regina's hand.

"It's so cold isn't it! such a cold November", Said Emma

"It is".

Emma moved nervously in her seat. Silence! the silence was deafening. Emma desperately tried to think of something to say.

"I like it", said Regina out of the blue

"You like the cold?"

"it's my favourite time of year"

June slammed down the bottle of red wine on the table and ran back to the bar to get the glasses.

"Well ladies, cheers to surviving another shitty parents evening" said June. "How did you find it Emma? your first one here"

"Oh, I've had worse"

"How long have you been teaching for?" asked Regina

"About 5 years now. I was working and living in Boston before this so it's been quite the change to say the least. Where about in the US are you from?"

"Portland"

"she met Luke and moved over here right?" asked June

Regina nodded slowly, looking into the fireplace

"So, tell me about this Christmas concert, you involved every year June?", Emma changed the subject.

"Yes, every year for 23 years, I organise the majority of it, with help from this one", June pointed at Regina.

"Really?!"

Emma couldn't help her surprised reaction.

"Why are you so surprised? you think a cold woman like me wouldn't get involved?"

Emma wanted to hide. "No, no, I just... I wouldn't have thought..."

"that a cold woman like me wouldn't get involved", Regina smiled, "It's ok, I can't believe it either really"

"Oh go away", she hit Regina's arm. "She's wonderful, you have no idea", she said to Emma.

Regina just looked down at her glass again, smiling.

"Maybe I could help out this year?"

"Oh love, that'd be great" said June.

After finishing the bottle, they headed back to the car park.

"I'll give you a lift home June", said Regina

"Well I'm heading up this way" Emma pointed up the road

"where are you going?" asked Regina

"the tube station, I live in Clapton so..."

"I don't live far from there, I'll give you a lift"

"No, you don't have to do that, I have a ticket and.."

"I'll take you home!" snapped Regina

"Are you sure?"

"Don't argue with her Emma, she'll give you detention", June laughed, she was tipsy.

"Get in the front, June only lives around the corner".

She was right, June did indeed live just around the corner. She got out shouting "see you tomorrow gorgeous girls"

"She's wild" laughed Emma.

The car was now quiet without June's shrill. The radio was on quietly,

"So do you live alone? Asked Regina

"Yeah just me, my apartment's so small, I'm not sure anyone else would fit"

Regina was quiet again. She turned the radio up loud. Emma took the hint and didn't speak for the whole journey. They arrived outside Emma's flat.

"You live above the Elder field? I used to drink in here years ago, I lived just down that road" Regina pointed.

"really? You know, I haven't even been in for a drink yet"

"you should, it's a nice pub"

"Goodnight Regina, thanks for the lift"

"you're welcome, goodnight".

The next day, as Emma was heading down to the canteen on lunch break, she heard a familiar voice fill the corridors "Gareth Jones! Slow down!", that's all it took for the corridor to come to a silent halt. Not a sound was made.

"Hi", whispered Emma

"Hi Miss Swan". Regina look flustered and exhausted

"bad day?" asked Emma.

Regina just gave Emma a look that said "the worst"

Emma laughed, "I'll see you later"

Emma was half way down the corridor before she felt someone touch her arm. It was Regina.

"June said, if I see you, to remind you about this concert meeting we're having at 4?"

Emma laughed "oh yeah, I'll be there. 4 o clock right?"

"yes, in the theatre, only for an hour"

"yeah I'll be there"

Regina looked over Emma's shoulder and shouted "Michael Davies! What have I told you about running in the corridor?"

3 weeks passed, the first concert rehearsal night had arrived. Emma watched on as Regina took control. People did exactly what she said without question.

After an hour and a half of noise and chaos, the students had flooded out.

"Thanks for that darling" said June

"I didn't really do anything"

"you did, you made great cups of tea and you shouted at James Bates for talking over Regina"

"Oh you heard that"

"James Bates, Regi…Mrs Mills is talking, be quiet or you can leave" laughed June

"Yeah, I nearly said Regina. God remember in school when you'd find out your teachers first name and find it hysterical, why is that?"

"I suppose we're not meant to be normal people. We're just robots who plug themselves into the school sockets at night" said Regina

"Let's get out of here shall we, AND it's Friday, thank god" said June raising her hands to the sky

"I know, I need a weekend of doing nothing" said Emma, yawning

"need a lift home?" asked Regina

"if you wouldn't mind, that'd be great"

It was a quiet drive, they didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence.

They finally arrived outside Emma's flat

"Well, thanks for the lift"

"No problem. I won't see you until Monday now will I" said Regina

"umm, I suppose not"

"I'll see you on Monday then"

"see you then. Have a good weekend" said Emma closing the door

Emma got in, made herself a quick dinner, had a hot bath and got into bed early to watch a film. For some reason she kept thinking of Regina and kept replaying the panicked "I won't see you until Monday" comment. Like Monday was 3 weeks away.

The next day, it was still on Emma's mind. It was 10pm on Saturday night, Emma had done nothing all day, she'd only walked up to the shop to buy milk and chocolate and the rest of the day was spent in front of her fire wrapped in a blanket. It was a very cold winter and Emma still wasn't used to the UK weather. Her phone buzzed, she ignored it for a minute or two thinking it was just the usual "are you ok?" from her mum but when she eventually looked, she saw Regina's name. She opened her phone and there was a message saying "what are you doing?", Emma was taken back, no "Hi, how are you", just "what are you doing?"

Emma text back "I'm wrapped in a blanket, eating chocolate, watching a terrible film in front of the fire, why? what are you doing?"

A whole hour passed and Emma assumed Regina must have sent the message to the wrong person, maybe she was at the theatre or something, maybe the text was meant for her husband who was picking her up? all these different scenarios went through her head.

She was just getting into bed when her phone buzzed.

"not much, just reading" the text said

Emma put her glasses on and text back "I should read more. I watch too much TV"

"I get distracted watching TV, I find I can only ever relax when I read"

Emma sat in silence for a couple of minutes wondering how to respond. Why was Regina texting her? Did she want to talk about something? Is there something wrong? Maybe she needs a friend?

Her phone buzzed again "Goodnight Emma, see you on Monday"

Emma quickly text back, "Goodnight, enjoy your book. You've inspired me to read, I'm about to dig out a book"

Regina didn't text back

Monday came around so quick and what a Monday it was. Absolute chaos all day. Emma was exhausted by the time the end of school bell rang. She was busy tidying up when she heard a knock on her door

"Come in"

"Hi, have you seen Luke? He's not in class", it was Regina

"No I haven't, but I could hear him about 10 minutes ago singing at the top of his voice" laughed Emma

Regina shook her head

"Emma…" Regina was interrupted

"Oh hi love", It was Luke, "what are you doing up here?"

"I, I just thought I'd come and get you" said Regina

"Oh that's a first, what have you done? Or what have I done?"

Regina laughed, "nothing, I just…"

"Ooh actually, what are you doing on Saturday night Emma?" asked Luke

"ummm, I'm not sure"

"we're having people over for our annual Christmas party, drinks, food. You should come!"

"I think I'm free…"

"you should come" insisted Regina,

"ok, yeah I'll come along"

"good good, and of course you're welcome to bring a plus one" Luke said with a wink

"Oh no, it'll just be me, just one"

"well, maybe we can change that at the party hey. I know a few single gentlemen" laughed Luke

"gentlemen? Pfft! Yeah right" said Regina

"Don't listen to her Emma, she just thinks nobody compares to me, it's ridiculous" smiled Luke

"right we're going, see you tomorrow" said Regina pushing Luke out the door

The week flew by and before she knew it, Emma was getting ready for the party at Regina's. She had no idea what to wear or what kind of party it was, relaxed? Formal? She eventually settled for tight black leather trousers, high heels and a tight white shirt. After a quick taxi journey, Emma arrived outside the house, it was beautiful. It made Emma nervous. It was a far cry from her tiny messy one-bedroom apartment. She rang the doorbell. Luke opened the door

"Emma darling, come on in" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

He led her into the kitchen. There were so many people there. Music was playing right through the house. It was decorated beautifully. Luke started introducing Emma to everyone, "This is David, he's a lawyer, this is Susan, she's a dentist", their friends were lovely but Emma couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. Just then she heard a familiar voice

"Emma! Hello my love", it was June, she threw her arms around her

"Oh hi, I didn't know you were coming"

"oh please, I AM the party", isn't that right Regina

Regina was standing in the kitchen doorway

"Hi", Regina smiled at Emma

Emma looked Regina up and down, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a tight black dress and high heels.

"you look nice" said Regina

June interrupted, "I wish you'd both look like shit, just once, make me feel so much better about my old face"

"Oh shush! can I get you a drink Emma?" she asked

"I brought wine but I can see you have so much" said Emma looking around at the amount of alcohol in the kitchen

"no, this is great, Luke bought everything apart from a nice bottle of red wine, which of course is my favourite". She opened the bottle and poured them both a large glass.

"your house is amazing" said Emma

"Thank you, we've lived here for years now. I'm actually ready to move. I hate staying in the same place for too long"

"so do I. I love change, some people are scared of it but I think it's what makes life interesting" said Emma

"I completely agree".

An hour passed and everyone had started to talk a bit louder, Emma and Regina had finished off the bottle of red and were now drinking Gin and tonic. They both agreed they never usually mixed drinks but when needs must…

"right, time for games" shouted Luke

Everyone groaned

"No, this year we're switching things up, everyone in the living room" he said excitedly

They all packed into the living room, some sitting on the floor, some on the sofa, Emma sat opposite Regina on a chair brought through from the kitchen.

"so, this year we're going modern, this year, we're getting naughty" laughed Luke

"Oh no Luke, what have you done?" sighed Regina

"so, I've downloaded this game, it's sort of truth or dare.. for adults", he was holding an iPad. "so, we go round, you choose truth or dare and have to answer or do anything it tells you to do"

Emma laughed.

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it Emma"

"oh Luke, are we 12?" said Regina

"oh shush" piped June, "I'm game Lukey, me first", everyone laughed

"so June, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"Oh no" Regina said, shaking her head

"right June" Luke said, pressing 'Dare', he started laughing holding the iPad to his chest, "This involves ice…and the person sitting on your right". Everyone burst out laughing as June ran to the kitchen shouting "brace yourself Steve". The game was wild, Regina's neighbour Mary had just licked Luke's chest and 63-year-old Mrs Hughes from the art department had just answered a truth about the first time she'd had sex. It was that time in the party where all the men had removed their ties and jackets and all the ladies had removed their shoes.

It was Emma's turn. "So, what's it going to be Emma Swan?"

"umm, truth?" she hiccupped. She hadn't drunk this much in months.

Luke pressed the truth button and laughed to himself. "right Emma, if you could have a threesome with any couple here, who would it be"

"Oh no" she laughed

"If only my Pete and his bald head was here" shouted June. Everyone laughed

"um, well, I don't really know you all so it's hard" said Emma

"Oh come on Emma, it's not about personality, take a look around, see anything you like?" laughed Luke

"well, um, I guess… if I had to choose… um, I suppose it'd have to be you, and Regina?", Emma looked over at Regina. Regina took a sip of her drink.

Luke ran over and kissed Emma on the cheek, "I knew it, I knew she fancied me", everyone laughed. After taking a break for some more tequila shots, the game had eventually made its way round to Regina.

"right my gorgeous wife, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Oh yes! Fantastic!" he said, pressing the button, "well well well… it's my lucky night" he shouted staring at the screen

"I dread to think" said a drunk Regina

"choose and kiss someone of the same sex", he said, high fiving his friend Tom

"Luke, press it again!" laughed Regina

"No, definitely not, everyone else has done their dares and you're lady of the house, it's your party"

Regina put her glass down

"well, since Emma chose me for her truth, I guess I'll choose her for my dare"

Everyone cheered!

"Looks like this threesome is on" shouted Luke, clinking glasses with June.

Regina stood up and walked over to Emma slowly. Emma watched her, looking her up and down. Was she about to kiss this woman in front of all these people? She felt her heart begin to race.

"Are you sure about this?" she said nervously.

"Would you rather me choose somebody else?" asked Regina as she leaned down

"No" whispered Emma

Regina stared at her for a second and kissed her softly on her lips. Everyone screamed and cheered. Regina pulled away. Luke put his arm around Regina, breaking their moment and kissed her on the cheek "you wild woman" he said.

The game came to an end, Emma was on her way back from the toilet and met Regina at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey" smiled Regina

They both laughed

"That was a great game. Very…unexpected?" said Emma

"Oh every year I say I'm going to have a sophisticated night and then it ends like this"

"well I had a great time" said Emma

"I'm glad"

They stared at each other.

"Hey you two, you're not kissing again are you?", slurred June, "listen I've got to go, I'm talking shit to people that I shouldn't be talking shit to"

"I'll get you a taxi" said Regina

"No, Pete's picking me up, he should be here in a minute. Ooh Emma, fancy a lift home?

"Yeah, could do, if that's ok?" She could feel Regina staring at her. A car horn beeped outside.

"here's the old sod now, listen, Regina, it's been bloody marvellous. Gets better every year, I love you"

"go on, go home, get to sleep. Tell Pete I said sorry" laughed Regina

"Thanks for the invite, tell Luke I had a great time"

"I will, thanks for coming, I've really liked having you here"

"I'll see you on Monday"

"Bye Emma"

Sunday was long and lazy for Emma. She caught up on school work and watched a couple of movies and before she knew it, it was Monday morning, the start of another hectic week. As Emma walked into school through the car park, she noticed Regina's car. Luke got out the passenger seat and headed into the school. Emma leaned down and saw Regina dabbing her eyes in her mirror. She jumped up quickly and walked away hoping Regina hadn't noticed her but heard a voice. "Emma?"

"Oh hi"

"How are you?" asked Regina

"I'm good yeah. You ok?"

"yeah fine"

silence.

"So, last concert rehearsal on Friday" said Regina

"yeah! When's the concert? Wednesday or Thursday?

"It's Tuesday, 7 o clock"

"Oh shit, my mind's everywhere"

"I'll see you later anyway" sighed Regina as she walked up the stairs to her classroom.

Emma didn't see Regina the whole week. Emma's friend had made a last-minute trip to London and wanted to meet on Friday. She knew she wouldn't be missed as she wasn't much help anyway but Emma had text Regina and June to let them know that she won't be making the last rehearsal. June had text back but she hadn't heard from Regina. Sunday afternoon, Emma text Regina again saying "you're right, the Elderfield is beautiful", she'd popped downstairs into the pub for the first time for a beer while she marked some school work. Two hours later when Emma was back in her flat, she got a reply "it's a nice pub isn't it". That was all it said.

Tuesday morning arrived, she was on her way to the canteen and spotted Regina walking towards her

"Mrs Mills!" Emma shouted "hey, how are you doing?

"yeah good. You ok?"

"yeah, I was gonna text you. I'm going for some dinner in the pub after school before the concert if you want to join?"

"Is June going?" asked Regina

"No, just me, she can't come"

"um, no I best not. I'm going to go home and get changed"

"yeah, no worries. I'll see you there then, about 6 right?"

"yeah, see you at 6"

Regina walked off. Emma wondered if perhaps she'd offended her in some way. She seemed so off.

The Theatre was full. Every seat was taken. Emma felt nervous all of a sudden, she was sitting front row holding the running order sheet and making sure the students were quiet in between act change overs. Regina was up there on stage announcing each performance. She was wearing a navy blue tailored suit and her glasses. She looked so professional. Like the hot teacher in a movie. Emma looked down at her jeans, shook her head and sighed. She looked up and noticed June looking at her from across the room

"you ok?" she mouthed, concerned

Emma laughed and mouthed an over enthusiastic "yeah".

The choir gave their last performance and everyone flooded out dragging their winter coats back on before they braved the cold.

June and Emma joined Regina on stage

June hugged Regina, "wonderful, wonderful. Thank god it's over hey"

"yeah", Regina sighed, "until next year"

"drinks! We must have drinks!" snapped June

"No drinks tonight, I've got to get home" said Regina

"Misery arse. What about you Emma?"

"Do you know what, I'm exhausted. I might just head home"

"oh you two are boring. I'm meant to be the old lady"

"you want a lift home Emma?" asked Regina

"That'd be great yeah". Emma was quite awkward, they hadn't spoken in days.

"Oh, Emma, what were you shaking your head about before? I thought we'd missed something out" asked June

"No no, I was just… umm" Emma laughed "I was actually thinking how smart Regina looked compared to me, I was just shaking my head at my own scruffiness"

June laughed

"what was that?" asked Regina who didn't quite hear

"oh nothing" laughed Emma

It was another quiet drive home. Regina didn't even put the radio on. It was an awkward silence. Emma kept trying to make conversation but Regina was only giving one worded answers.

They pulled up outside The Elderfield pub.

"well, thanks for the lift", Emma opened the door

"wait!" Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "sorry for being miserable. I don't mean to be"

"You haven't been miserable", Emma lied

"We both know that's not true"

Emma smiled

"I've just been thinking a lot and I get like this sometimes. I'm just… I'm fine really. Just tired, that's all". Regina looked away

"well I'm here, if you want to talk about anything. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm a good listener"

"thank you. I'll keep it in mind" smiled Regina

Emma smiled and got out the car. She was about to shut the door when Regina said "Oh and by the way, I think you look great. You always look great".

Emma smiled, embarrassed. She had heard what she said to June.

Friday finally arrived. It'd been a long week in Regent High School. The final bell of the week had rung and excited students hurried down the corridors. Emma was just tidying her desk when she heard a knock at her door

"Hi". It was Luke. "what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"um, I'm not sure, why?"

"Wondered if you'd like to come over for dinner? And I mean dinner this time, not games" laughed Luke

"um, does Regina know you asked me?".

"Yeah of course. She just text me to tell me to remember to ask"

"oh right, yeah sure. Why not"

"brilliant! 6 o clock?"

"sounds good. I'll see you then".

Emma sat down at her desk and realised she felt a bit nervous. Why was she nervous? She'd been round there before. It's only dinner. She never really got nervous either. After moving from one country to another and completely changing her life, she'd felt empowered and strong but for some reason, in the past couple of weeks, she'd felt strangely off.

Saturday arrived and Emma was having one of those "that's it I'm not going" days. She'd tried on 8 different outfits and didn't like any of them. I mean, what kind of dinner was this? She didn't want to turn up like her usual scruffy self. She pulled out a black leather skirt and a see through black blouse and held it up to herself in the mirror. Should she? Too revealing for dinner? She tucked her blouse into her skirt and put on a pair of high heels. Her favourite ones. She hadn't worn them in months, no, probably years. She finished the outfit off with red lipstick. You could just about see her favourite black bra through the shirt, "too much?" she thought. "Fuck it", she said out loud. She felt good.

Emma got out the taxi and walked slowly to the front door. She was just about to knock when Luke opened the door. "Wow! You look amazing. I saw you get out the taxi and thought all my dreams had come true"

Emma laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi". Regina was standing in the kitchen door wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and her glasses.

Oh my god I'm over dressed - she screamed in her head.

"Excuse me ladies, just got to make a quick phone call to my needy mother", Luke ran upstairs

"you look beautiful" said Regina taking her glasses off

"oh no, I just, I didn't know what to wear, I wasn't sure".

Regina looked her up and down

"I'm overdressed" said Emma

"No, not at all. You're stunning"

"Thank you", Emma blushed. She was certain she'd never blushed in her life.

"Let me get you a drink" smiled Regina

Emma had taken a bottle of red, the same one Regina had enjoyed last time.

"So, is June coming?", Emma asked

"No, she couldn't make it. Just Carla and Mark? You met them at the party. She's a dentist and he's a writer?"

"Oh yeah, Mark was the one who swapped clothes with Mrs Tamper from IT right?"

Regina laughed loud. "Yeah that's him. God, that party. We'll never live it down"

"Best night I've had since I moved over here, so funny"

"well we couldn't have scared you too much, you came back after all".

The other two arrived and they sat down at a huge dining room table. There were candles lit and a beautiful chandelier hanging above them. Regina brought through a giant bowl of paella. It looked amazing.

"She's a great chef Emma. When she actually cooks" said Luke, nudging her

"Luke, the last time you cooked, you gave yourself food poisoning"

"Yeah you did, who'd have thought you could get food poisoning from Beans on toast?" Joked Mark

"you're a fine one to talk" said Carla. "In all the years we've been together, you've cooked for me twice. Two times Mark!"

"you want me to cook more? Said Mark

"No thank you, twice was enough"

"I rest my case", Mark winked

"I swear they do it on purpose" Carla said to Emma. "What about you? are you married? Seeing anyone?"

"Carla!" Regina gave Carla a look that said "how rude"

"No, I'm not with anyone at the moment" Emma said confidently

"You don't need a man… or woman, sorry, it's 2018, shouldn't presume"

"Are you saying this because last time she was here she kissed my wife?" said Luke

They all laughed

"Actually, I kissed her" said Regina taking a sip of her wine with a smirk

Emma smiled

"oh don't you worry, I can still see it in my head quite clearly" said Luke. He smiled at Mark.

"I think I could be a lesbian you know" said Carla.

"oh do you now?" said Mark

"I'd love to try it. well, I don't think I could sleep with a woman, but I could probably kiss a woman"

"A lesbian that will only sleep with men? Good lesbian you'd be" laughed Mark

"No, you know what I mean don't you Emma?" asked Carla

"umm, well, I've actually…" Emma laughed

"what what, tell us!" snapped Mark

"I've actually slept with a woman"

"I knew it!" shouted Carla

Regina was silent

"You didn't know anything" said Mark

"I so did! You can just tell. I can see it in the way she walks. She's open. I like it"

"Christ watch yourself Emma, I think my wife fancies you"

Emma laughed "well I've kissed Luke's wife, perhaps yours is next".

Everyone laughed

"lock up your wives" laughed Luke

"are you gay?" asked Regina, staring at Emma

"I just like who I like I guess. It's been a long time since I was with somebody. Like, a very long time", she laughed, "I've been so focused on work, I just haven't met anyone". Emma couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"I'm trying to think now if I know any women I can set you up with" said Luke

"I'm sure Emma doesn't have any problems attracting women" said Regina

"well like I said, I just like who I like, men, women… I'm open to anything really"

"that's so brave" said Carla with a mouthful of food

"thinking women are hot is not brave. It's common sense" snapped mark

"here here!" Luke held his bottle of beer up to Mark "cheers! To women, gorgeous, wonderful women"

Emma held up her glass of wine and laughed.

Regina stared across the table with a look Emma had never seen. She watched her take a deep breath.

Emma couldn't help but wonder if Regina was now horrified that she kissed a woman who might have enjoyed it. and Emma did enjoy it. As Emma sat watching a relaxed Regina laugh and talk across a candle lit table, her mind kept jumping back to that game, that kiss. Those eyes looking right into hers. Just as she was lost in that memory, Regina turned and looked right at her. They both took a sip from their glasses at the same time. Regina's eyes were breath taking. Deep dark brown.

"Isn't that right Emma" said Luke

"sorry? What was that?"

Luke was talking about the new science equipment they had. She looked back at Regina.

"excuse me, I'm just going to use your bathroom", Emma stood up and made her way up the stairs. She felt a bit light headed from the wine. She'd had 2 glasses and these days, that was enough. She headed back down the staircase and heard a voice from the kitchen

"Emma? Come here for a second?" It was Regina, standing in the door way.

Emma took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"You ok?" she said, staring into the eyes of a very serious Regina.

Before she could ask again, Regina grabbed her waist and threw her against the fridge door.

"I can't bare it" she whispered as she pushed her body against Emma's

"Regina…" whispered Emma. Their mouths were almost touching. Emma could feel Regina's breath against her lips.

"Gina?" Luke shouted

Regina jumped back

"Yeah?"

"Are you bringing that dessert in or what?"

"Yeah, coming"

They stared at each other in silence. Regina picked up a dessert from the table and walked out.

Emma was left breathless, standing in the kitchen alone, wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Monday after the dinner party, approximately 34 hours after Regina had pushed Emma up against the fridge in her kitchen. Emma had spent 34 hours thinking about it. It was now 8am and she was at her desk in her classroom. She'd been there since 7. She just couldn't sleep. She walked over to the window and by chance caught Regina parking her car in the car park. She saw Luke get out and walk into the school and could just make out Regina applying her lipstick in the mirror. She stepped out the car wearing a tight dark red dress and a long black jacket. Emma swallowed. God, this woman was beautiful. Emma caught her reflection in a mirror on the wall. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt tucked into a pair of tight blue jeans, her mid-length blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun. She closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She needed to stop it, she's married

"You ok?"

Emma opened her eyes, it was Luke

"Oh hey, yeah great"

"what were you thinking about? women I suppose", he winked

Emma laughed nervously

"Monday again!" he shouted, disappearing down the corridor

Emma felt guilty, if he knew.

The day flew by. Emma didn't see Regina once. She looked for her at lunch time, half not wanting to see her, half desperate to see her. It wasn't until the last class of the day, when she ran down to pick up some papers from the photocopier that she saw Regina. She had her classroom door open and was standing by the white board talking loudly at her class. Emma stopped still for a second, gripping on the papers and biting her bottom lip. Their eyes met. Emma turned quickly and walked away

"Excuse me for one second" Regina said as she left her class

"Hey", she shouted

"Oh hey" said Emma, embarrassed

Regina came closer

"I haven't seen you today" she whispered.

Emma couldn't get her words out, she awkwardly stared at the floor,

"Anyway, I'd better get back" Regina said

"yeah, me too"

"Bye Miss Swan"

Emma watched her walk back up to her classroom door. Just before she walked in, she turned and looked at Emma again.

Four more days passed, it was now Friday morning. She hadn't seen Regina at all since Monday. She'd tried to avoid her and promised herself she wouldn't text. She was married, she kept repeating this to herself. She couldn't get involved. She made herself a strong coffee and took the tags off a black suit she'd bought months before. She added a white shirt and heels. She barely recognised herself in the mirror, she told herself she was doing it for her but she knew deep down who it was really for and she hated herself.

She left her flat and was about to cross the road when she heard a voice "Emma!"

"Oh my god" Emma whispered to herself.

It was Regina. She was standing next her to car.

"Can I give you a lift to work?"

Emma stared at her for a few seconds, trying to take the situation in.

"sure", she said, straight faced

They both got in the car. It was silent.

"Listen, I know this is a lot, I just had to see you. I have to apologise, what I did the other night was reckless and stupid. I really don't know what I was thinking", Regina said, looking right into Emma's eyes.

Emma searched for words "It's fine, you don't have to apologise"

"No I do, I don't know what came over me. I honestly don't"

"Listen, it's ok. I… ("wanted it" – she said in her head)… It's fine, honestly"

Regina was fumbling with her keys.

It was a quiet car journey. Polite conversation about traffic and London. Very awkward.

They pulled up outside the school. Emma opened her door.

"I don't want to not see you" Regina said

Emma turned her head, "what do you mean?"

"I don't want to avoid each other. I just want things to be normal between us. I'd hate to think I'd messed up… a friendship?"

Emma's body ached "No, of course. I agree. We can forget about it"

Regina just looked at her

Emma shouted at herself in her head ("She's married!") "we'd had a lot of wine, I get it, honestly"

Regina didn't respond. She smiled and opened her door. They walked into school in silence, side by side.

"I'm so fucking stupid" Regina whispered to herself as she walked away from Emma and up the corridor to her class.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said out loud leaning against her desk

"Uh oh, she's talking to herself", June was standing by her classroom door.

Regina laughed "I didn't see you there, you ok?"

"I'm fine but I'm not sure the same can be said about you"

"what are you talking about?"

"My ears may be giving up the ghost but there's nothing wrong with my eyes, and you know what they see?"

"what?" smiled Regina

"Sadness. Sad eyes, sad smiles, sad sad sad, and I won't have it. I will not have my Gina suffer on her own. Tell Auntie June what's wrong"

Regina Laughed "I'm fine! Honestly, everything's fine"

"well tell your face that" snapped June. "seriously though, if there's something wrong, anything at all, you know you can talk to me, don't you?"

"I know", Regina couldn't bring herself to say anything else. June just gave her a look that said "I know there's something wrong but I'm not going to push you"

"Anyway!" June shouted, "It's Friday! My favourite day of the week", she danced out the door leaving Regina laughing.

The classroom was silent again. Strangely enough, silence had been Regina's worst enemy since the day she first saw Emma in the school corridor.

Emma was in the middle of her last class of the day. The class was busy using Bunsen burners, Emma was wearing a long white science coat and her massive plastic protective eyewear when there was a knock at the door. It was June. She was mouthing something but Emma couldn't understand. She walked to the door.

"Drinks after work" she said, "and I won't take no for an answer"

"Oh ok" Emma laughed. She was tired but god, she needed a drink.

"meet you at reception, keep the science stuff on, see if we can get you any bites in the pub", she said with a wink

Emma laughed shaking her head "June!".

The bell finally rang and after tidying up and filling her bag with student's books for marking, she made her way down to the front doors. June was there… with Regina! They both looked at each other like they'd seen a ghost.

"You're coming to the pub" asked Regina

"thought you both needed a drink. I know I certainly do", June threw a giant scarf around her face, just leaving space for her eyes "It's bloody freezing out there, let's go to the dog and duck"

June was chatting away as usual, non-stop. She barely took a breath… thank god. She was walking in the middle of them both. Emma didn't look at Regina once as they made their way down the road to the pub in the freezing cold air. Emma opened the pub door and held it open for June, "ladies first", June shouted.

"Thank you" Regina said, giving Emma a glance

"sit down ladies, I'll get us a bottle", said June, taking off her scarf

"no, it's my turn. I'll get it, sit down now", snapped Regina

"ok bossy, we won't argue with you"

Emma and June sat once again by the fire. Emma told herself to just act normal, nothing had happened, nothing was going to happen. Regina brought a bottle over and 3 glasses.

"So, how's this new equipment working for you June? James said it's hard enough understanding it yourself, never mind trying to teach the kids", asked Emma

"Oh how boring, who cares, we're not in school now" shouted June as she poured huge glasses of red wine.

Emma laughed

"I want to know what's going on with you. I'm old and boring, Regina's married, you're our only hope to hear anything remotely scandalous, so spill. Who is he?"

"what?!", Emma nearly fell off her chair

"Now Emma, don't mess me around. I know there's someone. You've been all dreamy and annoying for days"

Emma could see Regina sipping her wine from the corner of her eye. Oh my god, the embarrassment

"I can assure you, there's nobody, I don't have time", laughed Emma, cringing inside

"there's always time for sex" June snapped

"well if there is, I'm not having it", Emma took her suit jacket off. With the heat from the fire and the shock of June's question, she could feel herself burning up. She undid an extra button on her white shirt

"I don't know what's wrong with you girls, I was a right tart at your age. I didn't meet Pete until I was 38. You've got to try before you buy Emma" said June with a dirty laugh

Regina laughed

"When was your last relationship?" asked June

"just over 4 years ago? We split up before I moved to the UK"

"why?"

"We weren't together long. He knew I was moving here when we met and I definitely didn't want him moving here with me. It wasn't serious"

"what about before that", Regina asked

Emma was stunned. It was the first thing she'd said to her.

"I was with someone for 5 years, we met in school actually, but… they moved to the other side of the country for work and I had to stay for my job so…"

"I see", Regina knew she was talking about a woman, Emma was certain of it. She knew what she was getting at.

"well make the bloody most of single life Emma, that's all I'll say, because soon you'll be a boring married middle-aged woman and you'll be wishing you'd made the most of it, isn't that right Regina", said June

Regina smiled, a forced smile.

June noticed Regina's sadness and changed the subject quickly. She started chatting about a TV programme she'd been watching.

For the next hour, they made conversation. It was fine. Emma started to relax and enjoy herself. She'd bought another bottle of wine and they continued to gossip about the other teachers, both Regina and June filling her in on school gossip. Some of the stories stunned her. Mrs Hutton and Mr Humphries? She couldn't imagine it.

They'd just finished bottle number 3 and Emma had definitely had enough. She was slurring her words. She couldn't drink like she used to. June's voice had got so loud that the women sitting at the table on the other side of the room had started laughing at her jokes

"Listen ladies, I've got to get home to my Pete. He'll be lying on the kitchen floor wondering where his dinner is"

"Tell him to make his own" said Regina

"No, definitely not. I love to cook. I burn everything, but I love it. Are you two going to share a taxi home?"

Emma hadn't even thought of that!

"you want to?", asked Regina

"yeah sure", Emma didn't have much choice. It would make no sense to get separate taxi's.

They'd said their goodbyes to June and got in the back seat of the taxi. Taxi driver didn't have his radio on. It was silent. All of a sudden, a massive June shaped hole appeared. Emma began to sweat.

"got any plans for this weekend?", Regina eventually asked, breaking the awkwardness

"not really. I'm painting my flat, but that's about it"

"you're good at DIY?"

"yeah, I have to be, who else is going to do it hey?" smiled Emma

"actually, Luke text me before", Regina smirked, "he told me to tell you that his friend Stephen, who you met at the party, wants to know if he can take you out"

"what?" Emma laughed, "um, I don't think he spoke two words to me"

"They never do like you for your conversation", Regina said, looking out the window with a smile

"wow" Emma laughed. "Me and June were laughing at his combover haircut"

Regina laughed, "I'll take that as a no then"

Emma, "no, tell him I'm in. Tell him I've been dreaming of a man just like him. Someone that doesn't have the balls to speak to me at a party and then asks his friend to ask his wife if him and his combover can take me out"

Regina laughed, so did the taxi driver, who realised he probably shouldn't be listening, he turned the radio on. They pulled up outside Emma's Flat.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday", said Emma

"Yes you will. Last week before Christmas break"

"Have a good weekend Gina", Emma surprised herself. Gina? That's what Luke calls her.

Regina couldn't help but smile, "you too Emma"

The next day, Emma was up early again. She put her dungaree's on, which were already covered in paint from the time she painted her last apartment, she started on the living room. She'd chosen a bold navy blue. She put on a Fleetwood Mac record and sang at the top of her lungs. She'd put the situation with Regina in the back of her mind and decided maybe she'd just had a moment of madness, it can happen, you can lose your mind for a minute or two and totally surprise yourself. She probably sees Emma as a friend and just got feelings of admiration mixed up with lust. It had certainly happened to Emma before. People always want what they can't have but when it becomes real, they realise that the fantasy and the reality of it are two very different things.

At around 1, Emma decided she'd earnt herself a break. She threw on an oversized hoodie, grabbed a £20 note and headed down the street to her new favourite coffee shop. She'd just ordered, covered in paint; I mean, it was everywhere, in her hair, on her face, all over her clothes, when she heard a voice

"Emma Swan. What are you wearing?". It was Luke

"Oh hey! What are you doing here?" asked Emma kissing him on the cheek

"Just been to my sisters. She lives just down the road from here. She's moving house so I've been roped in to help lift the heavy stuff…"

"well as you can see, I'm painting"

"hmmm, you do have a little on… every part of you!", he laughed

"I know! I didn't think I'd see anyone, I'm such a scruff"

Emma paid for her coffee and they both walked out

"look who I've just found", shouted Luke. Regina was standing there wearing jeans, a long brown coat and a yellow tartan scarf.

"Oh Hi", Regina looked startled, she looked Emma up and down

"yeah I know", Emma laughed

"How's it going?" smiled Regina

"well, I've painted myself, just need to start on the walls", said Emma

"Regina's brilliant at all that stuff you know. I'm shit. I'm the IKEA furniture whizz but Regina won't let me near paint"

"You make a mess! last time you painted, it was all over the carpet", said Regina

"That's why I leave it to you, darling wife", he kissed Regina on the top of her head, "You should go and help her out. You didn't want to come to my sister's anyway. I'll let you escape and go and have a gossip", said Luke

Both Regina and Emma looked at each other

"you just get in the way anyway, go on Emma, take her off my hands?", smiled Luke

"Do you even want help?" asked Regina

Emma's head was spinning, "um, help would be great, but you don't have to", she couldn't believe it. She leaves the house for 5 minutes and ends up bringing Regina home!

"I'll pick you up in 2 hours?", he said, looking at his watch

"yeah ok" Regina said, reluctantly

"Are you sure?", Emma asked as the two of them walked towards Emma's house. clutching their hot coffee's.

"yeah, why not. Luke's right, I really didn't want to go to his sister's. I can't stand her"

Emma laughed

They walked into Emma's apartment, it was a tiny one bedroom. Emma noticed Regina smiling

"what?", she asked

"It reminds me of my old apartment, before I met Luke, I lived in this little place. I loved it so much", Regina said, looking around

Emma disappeared into her bedroom and came out holding a paint splattered grey tracksuit. Regina laughed, "is that for me?"

"yeah, put these on. They're my scruffy painting clothes", smiled Emma

"I can see that" said Regina, walking into the bathroom holding them

Emma went to the living room and told herself to act cool. If they were going to be friends, she needed to calm down. This is what friends do. She poured some paint into the roller tray.

"how do I look?", said Regina, in her deep voice? Emma looked over and her heart actually skipped a beat. She'd never seen Regina look cute before. She looked cute, she looked really cute, she looked unbelievably cu… Emma snapped out of it.

"they fit", she laughed

"Yeah, I could fit another person in here". The hoodie slipped of Regina's shoulder revealing her black bra.

Emma coughed, "So, you want to use the roller or the brush?"

"I'm good with a brush", she said, putting on her glasses

"well I'm best with the roller so perfect"

Emma put Fleetwood Mac back on the record player. The two of them began to paint.

Emma looked over and couldn't get her head around the image of Regina painting her walls. How did they get here? This was not how she imagined her day would play out.

"So did Luke tell Stephen I said yes to the date?", joked Emma

"Oh yes, he said he'll pick you up at 7 tonight", smiled Regina. "He actually did call Luke last night to see if I'd asked you. I heard him on the phone telling him you were seeing someone" she laughed

"So didn't quite quote me on my response then" Emma smiled to herself.

They talked about work, living in the UK, family, TV, all whilst painting. They barely looked at each other. An hour had passed. Regina had climbed up the step ladder to reach the top of the walls. Just as she was stepping back down, the ladder shook. Emma turned quickly and grabbed hold of it, her arms either side of Regina's waist. Regina climbed down the last 2 steps and spun around. Emma was still holding the ladder. They were standing face to face.

Emma could feel Regina's breathing get heavier. She couldn't move. She felt frozen. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and then at her mouth. Emma swallowed.

Just then, Regina's phone rang. The two of them jumped. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and watched Regina run to her handbag

"Hello", Regina answered her phone. "That was quick. Ok yeah, I'll meet you by the coffee shop then… bye".

Emma didn't say anything

"That was Luke. He's finished already", said Regina nervously fumbling with her bag. "I'll get changed"

Regina walked into her bathroom and soon came back out wearing her own clothes.

"I'll walk you to the coffee shop", said Emma

"no", Regina snapped, "don't worry, you get back to painting, I'll see you on Monday". She couldn't look Emma in the eye. She walked to Emma's door and tried to open it but couldn't work out the lock. Emma walked over, "here, I'll get it". She opened the door. Regina stopped for a second, looking at the floor.

"Bye Emma", she said, disappearing down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

How was it Monday morning already? It was the last week in school before the Christmas break. Emma had again got to school early. The corridors were empty. She made herself a coffee in the staff room while she scrolled through her phone. The weather was terrible. It had done nothing but rain for 24 hours and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. She pulled the sleeves of her oversized grey jumper over her hands and blew into her cup.

"EMMA!"

Emma jumped shouting 'shit!", It was June, standing in the doorway.

June laughed

"Jesus, I nearly had a heart attack", Emma said, wiping spilt coffee off her.

"I don't know why, but when I see someone look so peaceful, I just have to give them a scare" laughed June. "listen, while I've got you here, I had a call from Regina last night, a late call. Does she seem unhappy to you?"

Emma gulped, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know. She's just being weird. She called last night, which she never does and she didn't really want anything"

"I haven't noticed", Emma lied

"have a word with her maybe? See if you can get anything out of her?"

"ok"

"oh and don't say I said anything"

"of course not"

Emma wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on. What was she going to do? She needed to stay away from her, never mind talk to her.

She was on her way up to her classroom, scrolling through her phone when she turned a corner and bumped right into someone

"shit, sorry" said shouted

"It's ok". It was Regina…of course it was. She was drenched from the rain. Her hair was soaking wet

"Is it raining by any chance?", joked Emma

"very funny" snapped Regina. You could cut the tension with a knife. Emma could tell that she was the last person Regina wanted to bump into and the feeling was mutual. Regina ran her fingers through her hair. Emma couldn't take her eyes off her. All of a sudden, her brain shouted "IMAGINE HER IN THE SHOWER". Emma's eyes widened.

"I'll see you later", Regina smiled

"you're a terrible person", Emma said to herself.

The week seemed to drag, Emma never thought she'd see Friday, but here it was at last. She'd managed to make it through the week with only a couple of Regina run ins. It was 2 o clock. She'd just started her last lesson of the year and there was a knock on her room. It was a student. "This is from Mrs Mills". It was a note. Emma leaned against her desk and opened it slowly.

"Come to my class when you finish?"

Oh my god.

"Tell her that's fine" she replied calmly. Emma's heart began to race. "She wants to talk, she wants to talk, she definitely wants to talk about it and I can't, we can't talk about it, I don't even know what IT is", She spent the next hour desperately trying to keep her mind on her job.

The final bell rang. The students ran out the class, "BYE MISS, HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS", they shouted.

"Oh shit", whispered Emma. She packed her bag, put on her jacket and made her way down the corridor. It was empty. She'd never known the school to empty so quickly.

"Hey! Emma!", shit, it was Luke

"Oh hey"

"Have a good Christmas. Maybe come round over the holiday for drinks?", he shouted

"yeah sure, sounds good", said Emma with a forced smile.

She carried on walking… to his wife's classroom. She eventually arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Emma gulped.

"Hi", she said closing the door behind her

"Hello", said Regina. She was sitting behind her desk peering over the top of her glasses.

"How was your day?" asked Emma, nervously

Regina didn't say anything.

She stood up slowly, pushing her chair back. Took off her glasses, placed them on the desk and started to walk slowly towards Emma. Emma leaned backwards against the door and dropped her bag onto the floor.

The only sound was Regina's heels on the tiles.

They were standing face to face. A metre apart.

Regina looked at Emma's mouth, then up into her eyes, grabbed at Emma's jumper and pulled her close. Their lips met. Emma moved her hands up into Regina's hair. Regina moaned, she pushed her body up against Emma, throwing her hands up against the door behind her. Emma pulled at the front of Regina's shirt and started frantically undoing the buttons. Her shirt fell open, Emma put her hands on her body. Regina leaned back to give Emma a better look. "Fuck" said Emma. Regina pushed her knee in between Emma's legs and they continued breathlessly kissing.

"Regina?", there was a knock on the door

Shit.

"One minute", she shouted

"who's that?" Emma mouthed

Regina started doing up the buttons on her shirt. Emma was scrambling for her bag and her jacket that Regina had managed to remove without her even noticing.

Regina looked at Emma, Emma had lipstick smudged around her mouth. So did Regina. Emma took her sleeve and began to wipe Regina's mouth. She couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny", smirked Regina.

She opened the door, it was a teacher Emma didn't really know.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas"

"Oh you too Karen, Have a good holiday"

"you leaving now? I'll walk with you"

"ummm, Regina stuttered, um, yeah, give me a minute, I'll just get my bag"

Jane put her foot in the door so it didn't close

"Fuck off Karen", Emma said in her head

Regina gave Emma wide eyes as if to say "Can you believe this?"

They walked out the class and down the corridor. Karen was chatting about next year's exams and other nonsense, Emma could tell that was the last thing on Regina's mind.

They got to the car and got rid of Karen.

"You want a lift home", Regina asked with a smirk

Emma smiled… and then remembered "Oh shit! I'm meeting a friend for dinner in town, I forgot! what time is it?

"I'll drop you off"

"you don't have to do that"

"No, I want to"

They got in the car and headed into town. Regina kept glancing at Emma.

"you kill me", Regina whispered in a pained tone. Emma turned her head and stared at Regina.

"you're so fucking beautiful", Said Regina staring straight ahead of her at the road.

Emma reached out and put her hand on her leg.

"It's just up here on the left", Emma said, noticing they were close to the restaurant.

"That was quick", said Regina, not wanting Emma to move her hand. She pulled the car over and Emma took her seatbelt off. They stared at each other.

"I have to see you soon", Regina said. Her deep husky voice made Emma ache.

"I'll call you" said Emma. She smiled and opened her door.

Emma felt Regina grab her arm. She turned back towards her. Regina grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her in close, kissing her slowly and deeply one last time.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered with a smile.

Emma watched Regina drive away. "holy fuck", she said out loud


End file.
